


Flora's Cards

by AlexisSara



Category: Super Streets
Genre: Card Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara
Summary: Two very short stories. One about Flora deciding to try out Soul Of The Hero and the other about the start of her friendship with Zooey.
Relationships: Flora Feral | Zooey (Super Streets)





	Flora's Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to super streets

**10th Grade**

Da and Daddy have been telling me "Flora your only hobbies can't be talking about tv and movies with your exes dads and beating people up."

And they are super right. I know for sure cuz Sorra shrugs it off and says I am simply not doing enough fighting, wasting my time with a normal life. 

I take a bite of a glazed donut trying to decide what to do for fun? Steaming? Ehhh video games are fine but I don't think that scenes really for me. Oh you know what there were those cards Da and Daddy got me for X-mas a few years back, I remember loving Soul of The Hero. 

I start digging through my closet and pull out my box of SOH cards. I was never really any good but I had fun and that’s what really matters. Plus beating someone at a game, feeling like I was in control, if I could get good, maybe I’d be able to get out all this excess anger I have. 

I began to sort through cards deciding what deck might fit me the best. Ahh it’s all so hard to choose from there are so many hot girls to choose as my hero.I spent the rest of the night playing with different decks against myself, wondering if this could be my hobby. 

**Freshmen Year, Halcyon University**

Their hand pulls me aside "Wow Flora you were amazing out there! I've totally followed your S O H carrer and I never expected we would be in the same school." 

I look confused, it wasn't like the game was ridiculously popular but I guess anyone in the scene who cared about the competitive game could have heard about me. I hit the top tables but I haven’t won a major event. 

Zooey says "my names Zooey, they/she" and then shockingly takes a low key dig at me "you are amazing at single format, I bet the best player in the game but you never even try tag, which is what the games intended for. I want to be your tag partner."

I look confused and ask "look teams aren't my thing, I work alone. Why should I team up with you."

Zooey says their eyes light up "we have the same goal in playing. You said in an interview. You wanted to make this game a haven for queer people. To do that we need people to see its potential as a team game."

I take a seat and sigh “Okay Zooey, so we say we have similar goals but still why me? I am sure you could find someone friendlier. If you watched me play then you know I’m kinda an asshole.”

Zooey sits across from me and says “Well personally I think trans women deserve to be a little angry and assertive.”  
I pull out my deck and say “Play against me, show me what you got and if it’s good enough I’ll go to one event with you and we’ll practice on campus together, there are enough players here where we can train up.”

Zooey smirked “You got it and I can’t counter pick you because you're always changing decks.. This should be fun.”

Our cards clash and of course I end up the winner but perhaps to my own surprise I say “Ya, that was good enough, let’s go, there is a tag event this afternoon at Kraken Comics.”

I’m not really sure why I'm doing this, with the benefit of hindsight I think it’s because I hate being alone, I just make myself do it. I figure what’s the worst that could happen playing a card game? 

From that day forward I had my tag partner, I still play singles and I am singles national champion but win or lose playing with Zooey is different, it’s nice to be part of a team.


End file.
